By applying an elevator to an electric table, the electric table can fit each user's stature individually and can be adjusted to a desired height as required, so that the user can use the electric table comfortably, and therefore there is a trend to develop the electric table with an elevating function.
A conventional electric table mainly includes a table stand and at least two support legs connected to the table stand. Each support leg has an elevator inside. When each support leg is fixed to the table plate, such a large size is disadvantageous to superpose and put away the electric tables, so it is inconvenient and costly to transport the tables.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems such as inconvenience in transportation and high transportation fees, the industries employs a separation design on the support legs and the table stand. The support legs and the table stand are driven by a motor and a plurality of transmission shafts. The motor and the transmission shafts are connected by means of a coupling. The only one motor is used to drive each support leg to ascend or descend. However, it is necessary to align and adjust the transmission shafts and solve other problems during the assembly process. Therefore, after buying a batch of desks, the client has to send many technicians to assemble the support legs to a table plate. As a result, assembly is not cost-effective and should be improved.